


Definitely A Thing

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Prompts [71]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It’s not a thing, no matter what anyone else might think. They’re just two guys who were once enemies but are now best friends. Best friends who happen to cuddle. A lot. But it is absolutely not a thing.Except it kind of is.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam Prompts [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992076
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	Definitely A Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



It’s not a thing, no matter what anyone else might think. They’re just two guys who were once enemies but are now best friends. Best friends who happen to cuddle. A lot. But it is absolutely not a thing. 

Except it kind of is.

Liam can remember exactly how it started too. They’d come back to his house after a fight and had both collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. They’d been on opposite ends when they fell asleep, but had woken up wrapped around each other. Neither had moved away though. In fact, all Liam had wanted to do was sink further into Theo’s warmth, so he had. And Theo had let him.

It just kept happening after that. 

They never talk about it though. It’s just natural now to gravitate towards Theo after a long day and for them to wind up cuddled up together on the couch or Liam’s bed. It just happens. And honestly, Liam doesn’t want it to stop.

He likes this closeness he has with Theo. Likes seeing a softer side of him that others rarely see. Even if Theo throws insults his way still, they don’t hold as much bite as they used to.

Liam looks up from his spot resting against Theo’s chest to find him already watching him. He moves until he’s hovering over Theo, and as if on instinct, Theo’s hands find their way to his hips. Liam bites his lip. “Are we ever going to talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” Theo questions.

“This,” Liam says, gesturing between them. “Us.”

He’d meant for it to be about them cuddling, but as soon as the words leave his mouth he realizes they mean something bigger. Something exciting and terrifying all at once. 

“Do you want there to be an us?”

Liam could say no. He could brush it off and pretend he never brought it up and they could go back to the way things used to be. Except he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t want to lose this closeness. Lose Theo.

“I do,” Liam whispers. “Do you?”

Theo leans in closer, and Liam holds his breath, staying still as Theo closes the space between them. He kisses the corner of his mouth, just a soft peck as if he’s unsure. Liam can’t have that. He turns his head and finds Theo’s lips again, drawing him into a longer, deeper kiss. 

“Does that answer your question?” Theo asks, running a hand down Liam’s back.

“I don’t know,” Liam murmurs. “I think you might have to explain it to me more.”

Theo laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners. “You could just say you want to kiss me, you know?”

“Okay,” Liam says, pecking his lips. “I want to kiss you. Not just today, but forever.”

“That’s a long time.”

“Hmm I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I think I can live with forever,” Theo muses.

“Me too,” Liam smiles and kisses him again. 

This is definitely a thing, and Liam doesn’t mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
